


My Little Sister

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [66]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Your brother Izzy walks in on you with Slash.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	My Little Sister

You've only lived with your older brother Izzy for a little more than a month and you're already dating Slash. Well, actually you've crossed that line too… You decided to keep it a secret for now because Izzy wouldn't be too delighted to find out his little sister and one of his best friends are together.

Today you and Slash are alone in the apartment you all share. He's got a paper bag and a sharpie in his hands, scribbling some lyrics on it. You crawl into his lap, burying your face in his curls. "Mmm… you're warm," you murmur, slightly shifting around.

"Get off on my thigh," he orders.

Without hesitation, you start rubbing your crotch against his thigh, moaning directly into his ear.

Just then, the door opens and you stop immediately, a moan caught in your throat. "My little sister? What the fuck man?" Izzy calls in horror. "She's been here for one and a half months and you're fucking in our living room?"

"Izzy," you whine, resting your head on Slash's shoulder. "I'm 21! I think I have more reasons to worry about you."

"Slash, I'll only tell you this once." Izzy glares at the curly-haired man. "If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and slit your throat."

With that, he goes upstairs, leaving the two of you alone in embarrassment.


End file.
